Adepte
by Yami-ya-Nichi
Summary: Maria, jeune femme tout à fait normale, trouve une étrange pierre pendant une mission qui tourne mal. Incapable de s'en débarrasser, elle la conserva dans un tiroir sans aucunement se douter ce qu'elle représente. Un an plus tard, des évenènements surviennent. Leur point commun: elle...et la pierre.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé complet:** Maria, jeune femme tout à fait normale, trouve une étrange pierre pendant une mission humanitaire qui tourne mal. Incapable de s'en débarrasser, elle la conserva dans un tiroir sans aucunement se douter ce qu'elle représente. Trois ans plus tard, des évenènements surviennent. Leur point commun: elle...et la pierre. La voilà embarqué dans une salle histoire et un monde qui n'est pas le sien, enfin le croit-elle.

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ainsi que l'histoire m'appartiennent !

Le camps de réfugiés était calme. Aujourd'hui, c'était le tour de patrouille de son équipe. Elle en profita pour passer par-ci par-là, soignant des plaies et changeant des bandages. Sa vocation était de sauver des vies, ainsi pleine de volontés, elle s'engagea dans l'armée et devient infirmière militaire. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qui va suivre... Subitement, on entendit des bruits d'avions approchés bruyamment. Tous avaient les oreilles tendus et les yeux fixés vers le ciel. Que venaient-ils faire ? La réponse arriva sous la forme de bombardement ! La foule fuyait en panique. Dans la précipitation, elle se retrouva séparer de ses collègues dans un lieu hostile, et décida de s'engouffrer dans la forêt, en pensant que les arbres gigantesques la dissimuleraient des regards scrutateurs des pilotes. Mal lui en prit car elle s'y retrouva perdue

* * *

Elle avançait dans la forêt dense et profonde difficilement. Les arbres serrés aux feuilles touffues ne laissaient pas passés la lumière. La forêt était donc plongée dans une obscurité pesante alors que l'après-midi était déjà bien entamée. Les racines lui tendaient des pièges invisibles où ses pieds viennent malheureusement s'y prendre, ainsi elle trébucha plusieurs fois s'écorchant au passage la peau et les vêtements, oui enfin si on peut appeler ça des vêtements. Elle ne porte plus que des loques sales et déchirées en lambeaux. Le blanc pur de mon uniforme a viré au noir crasseux. Son apparence n'est guère mieux. Ses cheveux sont emmêlés aux feuilles et Son visage est taché de boues. Elle avait une grosse ecchymose sur le front dû à une branche traitresse. C'est comique, n'est-ce pas ? Elle s'est reçu une putain de branche dans la tronche ! Elle n'en peut plus, ses nerfs sont mis à dure épreuve. Depuis combien de temps est-elle en train d'errer dans la forêt ? Une éternité, il lui semble.

Cette forêt est étrange. On a l'impression qu'elle est comme vivante. Un brouillard épais y règne en maître. Elle cache quelque chose. La pression se fait lourde. Elle l'étouffe. Toutefois, elle ne peut pas retourner en arrière. Elle finit par pénétrer ce qui doit être le cœur de la forêt. Une lumière rougeâtre l'illumine telle qu'une luciole brille dans la nuit. La lumière provient d'un cratère. Celui-ci est profond. Autour du trou béant, il n'y a plus rien, comme-ci tout avait été balayé par une explosion. Étrangement, elle se surpris à s'approcher de cet étrange cratère. Surprise. Au fond du creux repose un fin cristal aux écailles violettes, d'un violet profond rappelant celui des améthystes, aussi longue qu'une dent de lion. La lumière provient de la pierre. Elle danse devant ses yeux, l'attire. Elle descend la pente vertigineuse jusqu'à la gemme et la ramasse. Étrangement, la lumière s'éteint. Elle peut s'endormir, après tout elle a accompli son but, elle est là. A la place, une chaleur parcourt son corps. C'est étrange et chaleureux. Elle croit que le cristaux l'a appelé. Oui, c'est bizarre mais c'est la sensation qu'il lui donne. Après elle ne se souvient plus de rien. Trou noir. Elle s'est réveillée par la suite dans un lit d'hôpital, la pierre serrée dans sa main.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre I**

**Nouveau départ**

Pendant une petite période, elle se crut même folle ! En effet, en plus de faire des rêves, ou cauchemars, tout dépend du point de vue, elle les revivait véritablement avec autant de détails que c'était comme-si elle se retrouvait en ces lieux une deuxième fois. Elle ressentait ses pieds d'enfoncés dans la terre boueuse. La brise tiède qui parvenait à voleter dans la forêt épaisse lui caressait le visage. Le tout accompagné d'un capharnaüm d'émotions intenses. Seulement, tout est terminé dès à présent, enfin le croit-elle. Elle a résilié son contrat hier après trois années de loyaux services. Elle est d'autant plus joyeuse puisque cette nuit est la première depuis une éternité qu'elle ne fit pas l'ombre d'un songe !

Malheureusement, ce renouveau ne sera pas comme elle le pensait !

Elle avait gardé confiner dans un tiroir de son bureau cette gemme si spéciale et si mystérieuse, puisqu'étant incapable de s'en débarrasser. Sa première et seule tentative s'avéra infrastructure. En effet, elle s'était décider à la jeter dans le fleuve, sa main étant prête à la lancer loin mais alors qu'elle prenait de l'élan pour l'envoyer dans les eaux profondes, elle suspendit son geste. Une mauvaise crampe lui avait noué le ventre. Cette pierre était comme une partie d'elle. Une partie bien étrange mais qui allait de paire avec elle. Se défaire de cette partie revenait à se mutiler... Finalement, elle se résigna et enferma à double tour la gemme, ou la dent de cristal comme elle aimait l'appeler, dans le tiroir protégée par un doux écrin. Puis, elle s'accoutuma à cette présence particulière.

Enfin, elle se leva et se prépara. Elle prit une bonne douche tiède, tout ce qu'il lui faut pour être bien réveillé ! En plus, c'est la première fois depuis des lustres qu'elle dort aussi bien. La preuve, elle a fait la grasse matinée ! Revigorée, elle s'habilla d'un jogging noir et d'un débardeur de la même couleur, puis s'attacha à la va-vite ses cheveux en une tresse épi de blé. Elle mangea, ou plutôt engloutit un morceau de pain au chocolat avant de se précipiter à la porte d'entrée. Le temps était magnifique, autant en profiter pour aller courir quelques kilomètres. Pourtant, elle se figea au seuil, ébranlée. Une force appuyait de tout son saoul sur son ventre, comme si elle cherchait à plier en deux son corps. C'était la même crampe que la dernière fois. Encore un rapport à la pierre. Zut alors ! Son cœur battant plus vite, elle rebroussa chemin et ouvrit le tiroir. Elle farfouilla dedans un moment et sortit enfin une pochette noire légère comme une plume. Elle secoua a pochette au-dessus de sa main. Une gemme pourpre s'y déposa. C'est la dent de cristal.

Son instinct, ou la dent, lui disait de la prendre avec elle, ce qu'elle fit, résignée. Elle sortit de l'appartement à grand pas, toute trace de joie disparut. Sa vie venait de prendre un nouveau tournant.

La jeune infirmière ignora qu'une silhouette svelte l'observait d'un angle mort, tellement bien caché qu'elle épousait avec perfection les ombres. Soudain, elle disparut pour apparaître en haut d'une tour, le regard fixé sur la silhouette de la jeune femme qui disparaissait à vu d'œil. Drapée d'un long manteau noir, elle ne nous laissait aucun indice sur son identité et sur son sexe. Néanmoins, on pouvait distinguer une arme entre ses longs doigts fins. Celle-ci ressemblait à une bardiche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Adepte II**

**Ombres...**

Maria descendit d'un pas tranquille à la station métro de Courcelles près de chez elle afin de descendre à la station métro de Monceau. Aujourd'hui, elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à venir à pied jusqu'au parc et préférait donc la facilité. Posant un dernier regard sur la rotonde, Maria commença à courir doucement, elle n'était pas pressée. Très vite, elle ressentit des changements s'opérer en elle. Sa tête se vida progressivement. Elle laissa pour un temps tous ses problèmes passés dans un coin de sa mémoire. La mission. La pierre. Son année de calvaire. Tout. Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer. Seul comptait son jogging et les sensations qu'elle ressentait. La douleur familière parcourant ses jambes, le vent caressant ses cheveux et son visage. Oui, courir était une vrai délivrance...

Brusquement, une explosion retentit. Résultat, le sol trembla violemment. Elle en perdit son équilibre et tomba au sol. Précipitamment, elle se releva mais n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la situation que d'autres explosions suivirent, accompagné d'un tremblement de terre. Elle avait la sensation bizarre que les explosions semblaient plus proches à chaque boucan infernale. Sensation qui se vit confirmer quand une explosion retentit à seulement deux pas d'elle, tellement proche qu'elle sentit le souffle d'air chaud caressait son visage. Terrifiant. Perturbant, car plus près, les flammes lui auraient brûlé le visage... Par contre, elle ne put éviter celle qui suivit. Le choc la fit réaliser un vol plané dans un buisson. Abasourdi, les oreilles sifflantes, elle se libéra difficilement des épines pointues de l'arbuste. Elle était maintenant couverte d'égratignures, toutefois elles étaient moins douloureuses et plus supportables que les brûlures qui commençaient à apparaître sur ses bras et ses jambes. De plus, de longues traînées sanguinolentes coulaient de sa tempe sur son visage marqué par la saleté qu'elle essuya d'un geste vif étendant encore plus l'hémoglobine. Assise sur les genoux, elle regarda la scène apocalyptique auquel elle assistait.

Les explosions avaient entrainé de nombreux incendies qui ravageaient le parc de tous les côtés. Des arbres brûlaient et s'écroulaient sur le sol en des nuages de cendres étouffants et aveuglants. Elle reconnut dans le lot, le platane d'Orient, le plus grand arbre du parc, être aux proies des flammes. Autour d'elle, c'était la panique. La foule s'agitait, criait, se précipitait vers la sortie se bousculant et se piétinant en même temps. Quelques cadavres recouvrent le sol entravés sous des arbres ou tout simplement projeté trop violemment sur le sol par les explosions. Le buste en l'honneur de Guy de Maupassant était décapitée. La tête avait assommé un pauvre malheureux ! Et Maria regardait ce spectacle indécise. Le joli parc aux multiples charmes avait totalement disparu. Se trouve-t-elle vraiment dans ce même parc où il y a peine quelques minutes résonnait les rires d'enfants ?

Elle toussa. L'air devenu irritant lui brûler la gorge. Un éclair zébra le ciel. Elle remarqua ainsi que le ciel s'était couvert de gros nuages menaçants. Elle sursauta de frayeur quand son regard rencontra quelque chose de pas normale: des formes aux allures animales dont le corps ne semblait pas fait de chair et d'os mais d'une sombre matière noire. Elles se dressèrent devant elle effrayantes de noirceurs, menaçantes, se tenant bestialement sur quatre pattes pourvues de griffes aussi coupantes que des couteaux, les yeux rougis et la gueule béante. Maria frissonna à la vue plongeante qu'elle avait ainsi des longs crocs acérés. Ces ombres inhumaines avaient tous des créatures terrifiantes peuplant ces contes obscurs crées dans le but d'effrayer les enfants désobéissants. Celles-ci grognèrent et se mirent en position d'attaque, le dos rond, la position préférée du prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

– Que faire ? Que faire, se répéta-t-elle mentalement. Fuir ? Impossible.

Ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Elle était clouée au sol. Que faire ? Toujours cette question.

– Réveille-toi, entendit-elle. Ce murmure l'avait-elle rêvé ? Réveille-toi, répéta la voix avec un timbre plus fort, plus distincte qu'auparavant. D'où venait-elle ?

Maria poussa un cri terrifiant à vous faire frissonner d'effroi. Pour cause, une ombre venait de sauter à quelques pas d'elle, la dardant d'un regard peu recommandable. Tout de suite, elle se releva, la frayeur occasionnée semblait lui avoir redonné des forces.

– C'est quoi ce truc ? Non, en fait, je tiens pas à le SAVOIR, cria-t-elle le dernier mot quand l'ombre hurla à la lune.

Elle prit immédiatement ses jambes à son cou. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle le sentait pulser frénétiquement dans sa cage thoracique. L'ombre et ses sœurs ameutées par l'hurlement la coursaient avec acharnement. L'énergie dégageait par la jeune femme les existait. Ils ont faim. Faim de cette énergie alléchante qui avait réveillé leur appétit féroce et leur animalité.

Maria courait aussi rapidement que possible. Néanmoins, blessée comme elle l'était, elle faiblisse. Sa course ralentit. De prime, son pied s'enfonça dans un trou qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Elle tomba au sol son pied parcourut d'une douleur lancinante. Elle se releva en boitant et esquiva juste une épée translucide.

– Depuis quand ont-ils des épées, ceux-là ?

S'en était fini d'elle. Elle avait déjà donné le maximum mais ses dernières réserves d'énergie sont totalement épuisées, elle ne pouvait que rester à terre à leur merci. Alors qu'une ombre se jetait sur elle, elle tendit un bras devant elle, tandis que l'autre se plaçait devant son visage en une vaine barrière, souhaitant qu'un bouclier la protège...qui apparut. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit avec étonnement une barrière violette retenir les ombres à distance. En fait, elle ressemblait plus à un dôme qu'à une barrière. C'est ça ! Ce qu'elle avait prise pour une barrière était en réalité un dôme. Suffisamment grand pour l'englober en entier, il empêchait aussi bien les ennemis de l'attaquer par devant que par derrière.

– La meilleur protection que l'on puisse rêver, pensa Maria, avant de soudainement prononcer des mots. Ces mots qui franchirent ses lèvres sans retenues, sans le barrage qui les retenait. Enfouis au plus profond d'elle, c'est une clé. La clé qui ouvra la porte. La porte qui contenait des souvenirs qu'elle avait oublié, une partie de sa vie qu'elle ignorait. Un passé longtemps enterré. D'une main assurée, elle saisit la dent de cristal rangée dans l'unique poche de son jogging et la monta vers le ciel. Houseki, libération ! finit-elle par crier.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Century Schoolbook, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"strongChapitre III/strong/span/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Century Schoolbook, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emstrongHouseki, libération !/strong/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"– span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emHouseki, libération !/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Un torrent d'énergie s'éleva vers le ciel et se diffusa au contact des nuages sombres en les colorant d'une couleur améthyste fascinante. Des particules retombèrent sur les rescapés qui, fascinés, regardaient ce spectacle qu'ils qualifiaient d'aussi beau et merveilleux que les couchés de soleil. Une petite fille essaya même d'attraper ces paillettes qui volaient avec la légèreté des flocons mais quand ses doigts rencontre le flocon violet, il se liquéfia, redevenant poussière. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"La déferlante d'énergie venait de sortir de la pierre. Désormais, elle était entouré d'un halo tandis qu'un pentacle aux inscriptions étranges apparut sous ses pieds. Un autre flot d'énergie très impressionnant provenant du pentacle se dressa et monta vers le ciel se modelant dans une forme cylindrique dans laquelle flottait Maria à quelques mètres du sol, les yeux vitreux. Une vague d'énergie la parcourait de part en part diffusant une étrange vague de chaleur bienfaisante. Cette sensation partit comme elle était venue, et l'esprit plus clair, elle regarda la dent de cristal se transformait./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Une armature complexe se déploya changeant complètement la fonction de la pierre. Elle passe de bijoux à arme... Tout d'abord, une hampe poussa terminer par un talon et surmontée par deux oreillons dirigés vers le bas et d'une pointe. La structure était fabriquée dans un métal inconnu. Dans la pointe, la dent de cristal fut soudée par des tuyaux dans ce même métal à un compartiment composé d'un anneau doré qui était lui-même encerclé par un autre métal, à la couleur plus pale. La pointe semblait ainsi comme fendu en deux, chaque partie se terminant par un bout arrondi, non bouché par le métal pale. Pour solidifier cette folle construction, deux coffrages soudèrent la hampe à la pointe, poursuivis par une doublure du manche supérieur où un système à cartouche était installée. L'assemblage était volumineux et long, ainsi Maria pouvait frapper des ombres de loin sans être exposé. L'arme n'était guère commune. C'est plus qu'impossible d'en avoir une pareille dans son arsenal./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"– span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emSafety jacket/emspan style="font-style: normal;", dit une voix à l'aspect plutôt mécanique qui bizarrement provenait de la pierre coincée dans la structure complexe./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"La silhouette de Maria brilla entourée d'une même halo que la dent de cristal. Dans un flash, ses vêtements se modifièrent en une tenue de combat. Elle portait dès à présent un débardeur lilas sous un gilet de protection comme celui des équipements de cross, qui recouvrait son thorax dans son entièreté en plus de ses bras. La protection avait des renforts sur les zones sensibles, et semblait faite dans du cuir et un tissu très doux au contact de sa peau ressemblant très fortement à la cotte de malle par leur aspect et leur souplesse, mais Maria n'en était pas sûr. Elle ne fait que suppositions sur suppositions, rien de concret en soit. La tenue est complétée par des genouillères intégrées dans un pantalon rembourré et des bottes rigides. Ses cheveux trempés par la pluie soudaine s'égouttaient dans son dos où un renard à neuf queues, les pattes fléchis en attente, était gravé sur sa veste en cuir noir, ses multiples queues l'entourant pour faire barrière et ses yeux de braise dardant les potentiels adversaires d'un regard peu amer dans lequel brillait une lueur d'avertissement envers quiconque voudrait faire du mal au possesseur du manteau, mêlée à la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour celui-ci. Le Kitsune fera tout pour protéger son renardeau./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Bizarrement, Maria ne semblait pas affoler. Elle avait une arme des plus étranges entre ses mains, mais outre mesure, elle ne semblait pas affoler. De surcroit, l'avoir entre ses doigts lui donnaient cette sensation indescriptible que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait avec ! Et de toute façon, elle avait le pouvoir d'arrêter ses ombres et de les empêcher de faire du mal à des innocents, elle se devait donc d'agir ! Elle respira donc un bon coup, l'empoigna fermement et se lança dans la mêlée se servant de l'arme comme avec une épée, tranchant les ombres en deux ou en les faisant voler d'un coup bien placer. A son grand étonnement, elle maîtrisait parfaitement l'arme qui paraissait ressembler à une corsèque. /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span lang="fr-FR"La corsesque étant une arme d'hast européenne, utilisée principalement en Italie et en France entre le XVe et le XVIIe siècle, seulement, on ne pouvait dire que cette arme était une corsèque, car elle était plus élaborée, plus fantastique aussi. On ne retrouvait que la forme composée d'une pointe fixée au bout d'un long bâton. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Se souvenant des paroles qu'elle avait auparavant dite, cette corsesque améliorée s'appellerait Houseki. Soit bijou en japonais. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Bref, armée de Houzeki, elle dégommait littéralement ses opposants sans somation, cependant elle réalisa bien vite que les ombres ne voulaient vraiment pas disparaître. Elle en vit même une se reconstituer devant ses yeux ! C'est très stupéfiant et très énervant ! Elle a beau en détruire par dizaine, elle se retrouva à en abattre une dizaine et encore une dizaine. Tout ceci n'avait pas de fin ! Une fois, elle pointa sa corseque transformée sur le démon. Un anneau, d'un diamètre comparable à son avant-bras et composé de runes violines, se dessina au bout de la pointe. Des réactions en chaîne s'en suivirent. D'abord, la dent de cristal brillant auparavant d'un pâle éclat terne enflamma et sa couleur se fronçait. La lumière qui animait la pierre palpitait dès à présent comme un coeur, en même temps que le métal blafard rougeoie soudainement. Ensuite, un rayon sortit du bec. Très fin, il passa dans le cercle formé par les étranges écritures et se concentra en son centre. Loin de s'atténuer, la concentration devient vite une petite boule équivalent la taille bille avant de devenir aussi grosse qu'un ballon de football entièrement composée d'énergie. Un autre rayon jaillit. Il traversa la boule qui sans prévenir éclata. La masse d'énergie ainsi libérée suivit la trajectoire du rayon qui tripla pour se précipiter vers l'ombre qui fut pulvériser dans un bruit d'explosion très retentissant. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"L'ombre fut désintégrée totalement. Il n'en resta plus rien. Constatant son efficacité, Maria utilisa des attaques similaire. Les ombres disparaissaient doucement mais d'autres arrivèrent ! Quelqu'un ou quelque chose les amenait combattre et les empêchait de partir, de quitter ce monde qui n'est pas le leur. Et il lui faut impérativement la trouver. Mais comment ?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Essoufflée, elle se retira du combat et se cacha derrière un arbre pour se reposer quelques minutes. Les mains sur les genoux, elle réfléchissait à la situation. Elle a réussi à semer les ombres, pour l'instant, mais elles vont la retrouver. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Que doit-elle faire ?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Sa priorité est de trouver le responsable de cela, mais ou se trouve-t-il ? /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"– span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Vous pouvez utiliser la technique de repérage, Master, dit une voix semblant sortir de nul part./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"– span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Hein ? Qui a parlé ?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"– span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Moi. Je suis Houseki./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"– span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Houseki ? La pierre tu veux dire ? Ce coup-ci, Maria s'adressa directement à la pierre. Elle voyait des paillettes se propageait à l'intérieur de la pierre comme l'eau s'agite dans l'étang après qu'on y jeta des cailloux./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"– span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emEn effet, je suis ce qu'on appelle un device, une arme intelligente. On m'a donné cette forme de pierre puisqu'elle est assez passe-partout et qu'elle me permet d'être avec mon maître en permanence. /em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"– span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Je vois. Très bien. Je maîtrise la situation. span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"emspan style="font-weight: normal;"Maman sur quelle planète suis-je tombée ?/span/em/span/span ems/em'écria-t-elle mentalement, non ! Elle ne maîtrisait rien ! span style="font-family: Georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"emspan style="font-weight: normal;"On se calme. Voilà, du calme. Ça va aller. Tout va bien. On respire.../span/em/span/span span style="font-style: normal;"Quelle est donc cette technique qui me permettrait de trouver le fauteur de trouble responsable de ceci, interrogea-t-elle son device suite à son combat intérieur./span/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"– span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"C'est une technique que l'on peut apprendre à l'académie des adeptes. Elle permet de repérer un ennemi dont on ignore la position exacte, mais donc on peut supposer qu'il se trouve à proximité./span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"– span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Tu es sûr qu'il se trouve près d'ici./span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"– span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emAffirmatif. Ces démons n'ont purent venir tout seul dans ce monde, ils ont donc été appelé. Je ressens par ailleurs l'énergie d'un artefact très puissant, c'est surement celui-ci qui permet à l'invocateur de les amener en ces lieux et de les contrôler./em/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"– span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Comment dois-je faire pour l'utiliser ?/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"– span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emRéunissez dans votre main de l'énergie. Il vous suffit d'imaginer de l'énergie dans votre main et ensuite modelez-la sous une forme sphérique. /em/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Maria réussit au bout de quelques minutes à maîtriser cette fameuse technique de repérage. Fait des plus surprenants puisqu'elle n'a reçu aucun enseignement afin de maîtriser cette énergie qu'elle utilisait sans vergogne pour détruire ces démons./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"– span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emTracking down./em/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"La sphère lilas s'envola dans les airs partant à la recherche de l'ennemi numéro un à abattre pendant que Maria la regardait, pensive./span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"– span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Et maintenant que fait-on ?/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"– span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emIl faut attendre et tenir bon./em/span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"– span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Crotte ! Les revoilà ! A l'attaque, hurla-t-elle en pulvérisant une ombre./span/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Comme elle l'avait prévu, il ne leur pas fallu longtemps avant qu'elles flairent sa piste./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Les minutes passèrent et elle était maintenant totalement encerclée par les ombres. Elle s'était reclus sous son bouclier et mettait toute son énergie à le maintenir en place. Elle a été à bout de force. Ses jambes tremblaient et son corps était parcouru de douleurs sourdes qui l'affaiblissait considérablement. Elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même, presque sanglotante. La situation était catastrophique: elle était sur le point de rendre les armes./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"– span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emCible localisée Master./em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"– span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Houseki ! Je n'en peux plus ! J'ai atteint mes limites !/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emTenez bon ! Vous devez prendre votre envol ! Il y a bien trop d'obstacle sur le sol pour que vous puissiez utiliser le canon ! L'air est votre dernière option ! Faites place à votre imagination pour trouver le moyen de voler. /em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Voler. Voler. C'est vraiment difficile, surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité de voler de ses propres ailes et d'affronter les courants d'airs violents. En plus, la perspective de voler avec des ailes d'anges ne l'enthousiasmait pas plus que ça, elle craignait plutôt de se retrouver déséquilibrer et plier en deux sous le poids de ces deux appendices qui n'appartenaient pas à son espèce. Depuis toute petite, elle lit des pavés de bouquin, le fantastique et le fantasy ont toujours été ses genres préférés. Elle chercha dans son esprit ses références, puis elle trouva. Elle s'accrocha à l'image des sandales ailées du Dieu Hermès et imagina des petites ailes qui s'ajouteraient à ses bottes./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"– span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emTrès bien/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"– span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"J'ai réussi, murmura-t-elle. C'est parti./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"– span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emDivine flight/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Elle prit une grande aspiration et se souleva dans les airs d'une brusque bourrasque en sautant. Au même instant son bouclier se craqua et les ombres s'agglutinèrent sur ses vestiges encore visibles à l'œil nu avant que l'énergie ne fasse plus qu'un avec l'air environnent. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"– span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"J'ai eu chaud, constata-t-elle à plusieurs mètres du sol perchée sous les nuages. Quelle est la suite de l'opération ?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"– span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emLe canon à un niveau supérieur./em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"– span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Qu'est ce ?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"– span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"C'est une concentration d'énergie que l'on fait exploser visant un point précis d'où son nom, le canon. Considérant votre puissance, le canon que vous avez utilisé auparavant été d'un niveau bas, mais par rapport aux autres adeptes, il est d'un niveau moyen, même au-dessus de la moyenne. Celui que vous allez devoir utiliser est plus puissant. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"– span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"C'est pas une bombe atomique j'espère ?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"– span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Pas à ce stade./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"– span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Quoi ?! C'est possible ! s'écria-t-elle vivement./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"– span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emOui. Il suffit de concentrer beaucoup, beaucoup, d'énergie et de la faire exploser./em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"– span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"C'est terrifiant. Allons-y, je suis prête./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Elle prit une grande inspiration et se campa sur ses pieds comme si ils reposaient sur la terre humide, signifiant par là qu'elle était préparée à utiliser une énergie dévastatrice, espérant de tout son coeur ne jamais voir ce qu'était cette prétendue bombe nucléaire. Comme pour l'autre fois, un pentacle apparut sous ses pieds. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"– span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emExplosion destroy !/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Les mêmes actions que lorsque elle avait utiliser le canon à faible niveau se produisirent, à la seule différence que des petites pointes métalliques identiques à celle de Houseki se mouvèrent dans les airs et visèrent dans la même direction que leur homologue principal, avec à leur bout, en formation, une boule d'énergie. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"– span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Fire ! cria-t-elle./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"La puissance de toutes les corseques s'ajoutèrent afin de former une boule gigantesque plus imposante que la première fois, et bientôt la masse réunie se propulsa vers la cible cachée, laissant dans son sciage une vaste trainée noire profond. Maria, rejetée quelques mètres plus loin, regarda tétanisée la trainée s'estompée dans les airs avant que sa vision ne se brouille. L'heure des combats était finie. L'armure et l'assemblage complexe d'Houseki, redevenant simple pierre, se désactivèrent tandis que le corps de Maria chuta dans les airs, épuisée./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Subitement, un filet d'énergie bleu électrique retient son corps et le fit descendre doucement jusqu'à une hauteur respectable du sol au creux des bras de l'observateur mystérieux. Le filet s'éclipsa et l'inconnu passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre sous ses aisselles laissant la tête de Maria reposait sur son épaule. La personne à l'âge et au sexe indéterminés scruta le visage paisible où l'épuisement pouvait s'y lire. Elle souffla sur une mèche qui gênait sa contemplation./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"– span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Bon retour à la maison, Inari./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"– span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"emBlue lightning./em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Entourée d'un halo bleu, la silhouette vola dans les airs emportant avec elle Maria toujours inconsciente. Bien vite, elle disparut dans les nuages où se dressaient une silhouette imposante ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un vaisseau spatiale, mais ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ?/span/p 


	5. Chapter 5

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir donnée de nouvelles et surtout ne pas avoir publié de nouveaux chapitres. Le changement de classe, l'adaptation, et le manque d'envi d'écrire le soir en rentrant de l'école m'ont fait prendre du retard. J'ai tout de même quelques trucs ayant écrit en cours lorsque je m'ennuyais vachement. Dans quelques temps, je posterai le début du chapitre suivant d'Anathema que j'ai pu écrire. **

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

**Révélations**

**(extrait)**

Le vénéré capitaine du Santa-Maria, Hugues van Walton, attendait avec inquiétude et impatiente son agent et sa protégée dans la salle de la Porte. La porte des Anciens est un dispositif qui comme son nom l'indique a été crée par les Anciens, une ancienne civilisation maintenant éteinte. La porte se présentait sous la forme d'un grand anneau d'environ dix mètres de diamètre et d'un poids avoisinant cinquante voire soixante tonnes de khadrra, un métal que l'on trouvait seulement dans l'autre monde, les vestiges de l'Ancienne civilisation en sont les derniers restes. Un deuxième anneau concentrique plus petit était intégré au premier sur lequel était précisément 24 symboles, ressemblant beaucoup à l'alphabet grec ancien. Six chevrons étaient disposés autour de l'anneau extérieur. L'intérieur du disque ainsi formé par la porte est une surface plane d'un bleu terne mirrotant comme l'eau. D'habitude fermé par une iris, elle était ouverte cette fois-ci ouverte.

Soudainement, le petit anneau s'activa et bougea. Il tourna plusieurs fois avant de s'arrêter sur un premier chevron qui s'activa et s'illumina. Il se passa la même chose pour les autres chevrons. Une espèce d'énorme flaque d'eau surgit de l'anneau avant de se stabiliser, la surface était parcouru d'ondes. Les traits d'Hugues s'adoucirent. Les voilà !

Enfin, deux personnes se présentèrent à lui. L'une portant l'autre dans ses bras. Celle-ci ne semblait pas blesser gravement mais plutôt épuisée. Hugues les rejoint d'un pas énergiques, tout le stress ressenti auparavant l'avait quitté, ses épaules pesées moins lourdes. Il ne pouvait que constater les nombreuses égratignures et bleus parcourant le corps de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux qui se guérissaient déjà par elles-même. L'activation et le déploiement d'énergie aussi astronomique avaient mené à mal son corps. La jeune femme sera cloué au lit au moins une journée.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Nos capteurs ont détecté une déferlante d'hélium.

\- Une cybord m'a retenu. Elle a invoqué les démons avec une relique de type A.

\- De type A ?! Tu en es sûre ? Si il avait mis la main sur une telle relique, nous aurions dû en être informé, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Pas s'ils ont des complices haut placé.

\- Tu crois qu'il y a des traitres parmi nous ?

\- Dans notre division, je pense pas, mais plutôt dans les autres, celles qui nous mettent des bâtons dans les roues, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Encore eux ?! Ça m'agace, souffla le capitaine.

\- C'est Inari qui a réglé la situation. Elle a détruit le sceau que possédait Houseki.

\- C'était elle qui a libéré autant d'énergie ?

\- Oui. Elle est aussi puissante que l'était ses mères.

\- Et ses souvenirs ? Les a-t-elle récupérés ?

\- Plus que certainement, mais ils vont affluer doucement. Ils représentent tout de même cinq ans de sa vie...

\- Et la mort de deux êtres chers, termina Hugues tristement à la place de la belle femme. Pour l'instant, elle est encore Maria Eve, fille adoptive de Marius et Emmanuelle Eve.


End file.
